The present invention generally relates to a firearm grip. More specifically, the present invention relates to a firearm grip that selectively couples to a trigger assembly of a semi-automatic rifle and has a thickness that tapers inwardly and away therefrom to reduce palm pressure while simultaneously positioning the webbing of the hand above an opening of the trigger guard during operation.
Firearm grips are known in the art to have a variety of sizes, shapes, and constructions. In general, such firearm grips may permanently or selectively removably attach to a receiver assembly and may be designed to enhance comfort and usability of the firearm. For example, some firearms may be designed for use with a pistol grip designed to generally orient the hand that operates the trigger in a forward vertical orientation. Although, over the years, Congress has attempted to regulate, restrict, and even prohibit the use of pistol grips for use with personal firearms, such as by way of the National Firearms Act. In another example, rifles may include a grip that protrudes below the body of the rifle and that otherwise does not integrate with the shoulder stock (i.e., part of a thumbhole stock). Such rifle grips are similarly regulated in some states and were previously regulated by the now-expired Federal Assault Weapons Ban.
Accordingly, to comply with state and federal gun laws in the United States (e.g., to reduce the capability of operating a rapid-fire or semi-automatic firearm), some firearm grips are designed to bias the webbing of the hand away from (e.g., above) a trigger guard. Such grips may include a generally triangular shape to position the hand in a relatively horizontal and elevated position, as opposed to a forward and generally vertical position as with many pistol grips. Ideally, the general purpose of the firearm grip is to ergonomically position the hand to operate the firearm, including providing convenient and comfortable access to the trigger. For example, on the AR-15 and M16 rifle, a right-handed user's index finger can control the trigger and magazine release, while the thumb can control the safety or fire mode selector switch, all without needing to remove the palm from the grip. But, elevating the webbing of the hand to sit above the trigger guard to comply with federal and state laws can be particularly uncomfortable since the user must spread open the palm of their hand to wrap around the width or thickness of the firearm grip, which is oftentimes at least the width of the rifle itself. This, in turn, increases the amount of pressure on the palm of the hand. Moreover, the portion of the rifle grip directly under the arch of the receiver is also relatively wide, which adds additional uncomfortable pressure on the index finger and thumb and forces the hand into a U-shape that places yet additional uncomfortable pressure on the first joint of the thumb when wrapping the hand around the grip. Accordingly, such a configuration generates hand soreness, especially after prolonged use
One such product known in the art is the Liberal Rifle Grip manufactured by Featureless Arms of Monterrey, Calif. Specifically, the Liberal Rifle Grip is designed to prevent the web of the trigger hand from being placed below the top of the exposed trigger when firing. In this respect, the portion of the rifle grip that connects to the firearm and extends away therefrom includes a generally consistent thickness or width. To this end, the rifle grip can be uncomfortable to hold, and especially after prolonged use, since the relatively consistent width grip increases palm pressure as the user must stretch more of the hand webbing around the thickness of the rifle grip to maintain operational control thereof. To compensate for the hand stretch, the Liberal Rifle Grip includes a ribbed front strap and textured palm wells that provide for additional outward or positive contact.
Additional firearm grips known in the art include the AR-15 Gear and AK-47/SKM Gear firearm grips manufactured and sold by Resurgent Arms, LLC of 788 8th Avenue, Apt. 3, San Francisco, Calif. 94118 (collectively “Resurgent Arms Grips”). Although, similar to the Liberal Rifle Grip, the Resurgent Arms Grips couple to the trigger assembly of a rifle and include a generally consistent or continuous thickness extending rearwardly therefrom. Moreover, the Resurgent Arms Grips go one step further by including an upper rear surface having a textured and curved geometry which biases the palm outwardly to provide some clearance for the hand to move into position and to provide a shelf for the middle finger. Again, increasing the thickness of the firearm grip, even if to provide additional texturing or positive contact, stretches the hand and webbing, and can be uncomfortable after pro-longed use.
There exists, therefore, a need in the art for a firearm grip that couples to a trigger assembly and tapers rearwardly therefrom to reduce palm pressure thereon during use. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.